The Death of Tsukune
by WeView
Summary: Emotions are running high as the Newspaper Club must deal with the death of their dearest friend.
1. Prologue

**AN: A thought that occurred to me that I thought would be quite an interesting story to follow.**

**

* * *

  
**

It had come suddenly and swiftly. Despite their best attempts, and even his own, nothing could protect him from what was coming now. Blood stained the ground, which had been littered with what they called 'small fry'. But due to these 'small fry', their attention had been drawn away from their main concern. They spun their heads wildly in confusion at the sound.

The blade cut firmly through Tsukune's torso and was twisted agonisingly until it was pulled from him with a sickening squelch. He staggered and then fell. Moka screamed in shock and fear, the Rosario still firmly attached to her neck. The enemy approached the body and pulled the Holy Lock and chain from the wrist. It was no longer needed.

Seconds of silence passed until the others all turned on their enemy. His leathery face glistened with sweat, while his mouth bore a menacing smile. Filled with vengeance, all reason leaving their minds, they charged in anger, their aggression and hatred showing to the full extent that it could. An explosion of conflicting emotions and energy surrounded them. Fuelled by love and adrenaline, they smashed an endless array of monstrous attacks at this seemingly pathetic creature. Realising his mistake, he looked at them for compassion as he fell to the ground, astounded by their sudden increase in Youki. Yet they gave none. He could not fight, nor escape, nor beg for mercy. For they had none left for him. He had taken it from them; their morality and sense of responsibility gone. They had been consumed by savage instinct, wanting nothing more than to exact their revenge. His screams were muffled by their brutal treatment. Before long, his breathing stopped and his body showed no signs of resistance.

They had murdered this infamous Outcast Ayashi, responsible for more than enough death and destruction. He was one who rose above the Public Safety Commission, and even that of Anti-Thesis. But he himself was a weak monster. Only with his high position, could he order the deaths of the others. And still, they showed no regret or remorse as they continued to pound his remains into the earth. They tore through the flesh, ripping apart every little piece in their frustration. Some would call it blood-lust, but only someone in love could understand the point of their horrible degradation. Tears streaming down their cheeks, and sobs of anguish filling the air, they continued with their revenge.

Not so far away, Moka had collapsed to her knees, and was crawling toward the body of their immobile friend. She pulled him up to face her, hoping there might still be some chance. Whispering something inaudible, she put her ear to his lips and listened closely.

**Tsukune: **'Moka…san…'

Her breathing became shallow as she leaned closer, her blouse now stained in his blood. Gasping for breath, he started to laugh slightly as he spoke.

**Tsukune: **'….ca…capu…chu…'

He leaned in and kissed her neck. She heard him struggling as he lifted his head, to her other ear, supporting himself by clinging onto her shoulder.

**Tsukune: **'…lets…lets meet again…Moka san…'

He smiled, and fell backward, his skull cracking on the hard ground. It echoed around the hall and the others stopped their massacre of corpses, to briefly look on in fear as any possible hope left their faces.

And with that, it had ended.

Aono Tsukune was dead…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the prologue. First chapter will be out once I've finished some more work on my other stories.**


	2. The Sadness of Yukari

**AN: The first chapter. Unsure as to when the second will be released.**

**

* * *

**

A ticking…a gentle ticking…always ticking…

Time went by slowly…miserably…painfully for them all. The seasons came and went without notice. How could they…when the leaves refused to die, and the weather remained the same? Sometimes, the more observant of them, would ponder on this. Yet, they all had something…more concerning to think on.

Nekonome-sensei noted her homeroom seemed emptier. For the first few weeks, none of them dared to show their faces. This was accepted. There are those things in life which cannot be controlled – grief was acceptably one of these. By the end of the month, the school genius was waiting in her chair, a bored expression in her face. She gave a thousand yard stare, never answering questions or taking part…just listening. Taking in the information (almost subconsciously), she always managed to get her work done. It was like she was waiting. What for? It couldn't be said. Sitting in her chair, not moving, not responding to her environment, she waited like one in a dream.

Days passed, weeks disappeared and before long, half a year had gone. The young witch sat alone, never smiling, never speaking. Her friends had vanished, yet she seemed unaffected by this. The year drew to a close and the final exams came.

Naturally, Yukari aced these as per usual. The school board was delighted, proudly displaying her capabilities for all to see. She received hundreds of offers from around the globe for her intellectual prowess. Still, she showed no satisfaction, no joy or happiness in her everyday comings and goings. The holidays passed, and she remained at the academy, cramming for the entrance exams. At least, she would have to if she wasn't so up to scratch. These times were dullest of all for her. Not required in class, she wandered the halls. This was her life now.

But, what of her friends? It hadn't occurred to her. Her pain…her pain had just been so much…but in her grief, she had forgotten them. Walking the dorms, she approached each door in turn. Knocking on Kurumu's door, it swung wide open only for a first year to be standing on the other side. After some awkward conversation, Yukari turned and left. Moka's room was much the same, inhabited by some ghastly Youkai girl. They had left, this much was clear to her.

Finally, approaching Mizore's room, she slowed her pace. Noticing a puddle of water in front, she rapped on the door and waited. No response. Knocking again, the door (not properly closed) opened slightly. Pushing it forward, it gave an almighty creak on its hinges until it stood wide. The room was dark. The curtains were drawn and the lights were off. She stepped inside, and clenched up. The carpet was damp, and it soaked through to her socks. Moving inside, she felt for a light switch. But then she stopped. What was that? She could hear gentle sobbing. Going on, she got closer and closer to the crying. Taking a final step towards the switch, she heard a crack underfoot and a sickening scream. Flicking the lights, she looked down at the face of her frozen friend. Yet it wasn't her. An ice doll's head, broken apart into a thousand shards, the remains soaked into the flooring. Something else caught her attention however. Her gaze shot upwards, she backed away in fear. Frozen to the ceiling was an icy noose.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Reviews please.**


	3. The Frustration of Yukari

**AN: Sorry for the long gap in updating but here it is**

**

* * *

**

A trickle of cold water dripped down from the icy rope and splashed on her nose, as she stared up in contemplation. Such a disturbing sculpture…why would she do this? There were blotches and broken pieces elsewhere on the ceiling, suggesting others had been there. What was left of them was in shards on the floor, along with the now completely destroyed ice doll. The face didn't resemble Mizore as it once might have done, but reminded the young witch more of a manikin – featureless, plain and without emotion. It now sobbed quietly as what was left died away. Still staring up at the noose, Yukari remained that way for a good while before looking around the rest of the room. A sheet of ice covered everything, and had set it all in place. An old wardrobe, covered in damp, was falling apart. A large hole had been broken through the double doors, with one remaining open. Moving forwards, she peered inside. One of Mizore's old jumpers was hanging up, the rest of her clothes now a set of mouldy rags on the floor of the cupboard. Her old text books lay in tatters on the wet carpet, along with a plate of food, the composition of which was a frozen clump of now green sandwiches. Picking up one of the old books, she found it wasn't a schoolbook but Mizore's diary. Trying to pry it open, it remained fastened shut. She would have to let it thaw. Seeing nothing else of immediate importance, she left the room, shut the door behind her and headed back to her room.

After a few hours, she carefully opened up the diary to the first page and read. The first entry was from a few years ago. Scanning ahead, Yukari had finished reading by midnight. The last entry had been made the night before Tsukune's death. Mizore stopped making entries after then. A little scared, Yukari decided to go back to that room. Putting on a winter jacket this time, she picked up a flashlight and headed down the dorm corridor. Down the stairs and to the right, she approached Mizore's room within a good few minutes. She took a deep breath and entered the room again.

Complete darkness met her. She tried the light switch but it refused to work this time. Turning on the flashlight, she found that water was now dripping all around her. Her disturbance earlier had allowed enough heat in to melt some ice. It must have damaged the sockets. It was even colder now that it was wetter. As she breathed slowly in and out, a mist left her lips. It was an unchanged scene, and looked as if it had been for many months. Did no-one know about this? It was practically untouched by anyone, save for herself. Certain that she was the first to be here for so long, Yukari felt slightly frightened at the prospect. Would anyone notice if she disappeared? She listened carefully for a little while, and deduced that Mizore wasn't here, as she hadn't been earlier. She must have left a long while back. Deciding to investigate more carefully, she went further in this time. As she progressed, the carpet made a squelch underfoot .Mizore's bed in the corner was empty, the mattress also damp. The sheets and pillow were crumpled on the floor beside it. But covering the wall next to it, were tattered images. Looking closely, she saw what looked like newspaper cuttings and maybe some photographs. The damp had made them almost indistinguishable; however, Yukari was certain they were of Tsukune. His features showed through. She reached out and touched the photograph, before recoiling. The walls were damp. Tracing her hands on the wallpaper, her fingers left a mark on the wall and caused part of the paper to peel off. She tried to pick the photographs off of the wall but they disintegrated and fell down onto the bed. As she moved her hands up and down on the wall, she continued to dig until she was scraping away with her nails in frustration. More and more of the paper fell away until plaster was exposed. But she continued, her scraping becoming more and more intense, more erratic and desperate. Tears falling from her eyes, she scratched away.

Why…why was this happening…why…

Had she intruded? Why had she destroyed this shrine? These images…these newspaper cuttings…what was left of Tsukune…

She clawed away until finally, her fingers hit breezeblock. Pulling away in pain, she sucked her finger. Looking up through angry, teary eyes, she noticed etchings. Scratching away more plaster, she could see writing. Before long, she was pulling down chunks of wall which splashed on the carpet below. Completely soaked through, plaster and wallpaper fell down on the ground around her until she finally had uncovered the whole wall. Looking up at it, the entire surface was covered in black etchings. At the top sat the title:

THE LAST ENTRY OF MIZORE SHIRAYUKI

* * *

**Reviews please.**


	4. The Beauty of Mizore

**Here we go, the fourth chapter.**

* * *

The frantic array of scrawlings frightened her. They jagged left and right, fading here and there, smudging where Mizore's loose damp sleeves had passed over as she wrote. Black scratchings zigzagging their way across and around one another, leaving no space. Taking a deep breath, the chill embraced her fully as she shined her torch up at the first words. Yukari had found it. The final confession of her lost friend:

* * *

THE LAST ENTRY OF MIZORE SHIRAYUKI

All around me was a white stillness, a blissful chasm, an abyss of cold pain. There was nothing…nothing left. As we stood there, we watched the gurney carry him away. The three of us together – me, the witch and the big-boobed baka. The vampire had disappeared, nowhere to be seen. I never saw her again. I turned around and came back here, to the safety of my room. At first I tried to sleep, but found I couldn't. It was all here in this room still; newspapers, photographs, journals – everything I had left. Useless trinkets, memories not worth holding onto. I thought of burning them, throwing them away – but in the end, I couldn't lie to myself. These things had more worth than I did. How could I think I had any right to decide what was and wasn't of worth? I am nothing. A useless woman, not even capable of lying with the man I love. When I think of that day, I know it should have been me. Pathetic, ugly me. All he had ever done was care for others and try his best. What use was I to anyone? I was lower than low. There was nothing in life but him. I didn't want to forget him. I stopped controlling myself. Grabbing a razor from the bathroom, I cut at my skin. We Yuki-onna are born with the most delicate skin. So frail and beautiful – that's what my mother had always told me. I used to think it was the one asset Tsukune couldn't ignore in me. But in the end, skin is just skin. One cut and I saw that. I drew blood. But one wasn't enough. I continued. I kept cutting until my arms were stained red. When I brushed my hand down, there was no smooth touch, only a set of bumpy scars. I moved across my body, down my legs, across my stomach, up my cheeks until no surface was left untouched. I spent days, weeks perfecting my new body. I started cutting his name, using up any spare canvas I had. Soon enough, the wounds became sore so I moderated my room's temperature. I lived in a frozen environment so as to ensure I was in no pain. But it didn't change what I felt inside. I was still surrounded by the white stillness. I was still nothing. I continued with this life. I didn't eat, I didn't sleep. I only worked at my body until I was finally complete. It was beautiful. I felt fulfilled at the work I had done. I had created the perfect shrine – my body was a temple, dedicated to his memory. How could anyone ever forget him? No-one would when they looked upon me. I was the image of perfection – I was an image of him. But now, it was time to end the emptiness once and for all. It was time to end the nothingness and join him. When he saw me, he would know of what I had done. How could he turn me away once he saw what I had done? I rehearsed the moment over and over again. I created dolls and watched how they did it. The image was in my mind. All I had to do was get up there and kick the chair away. Then I would wait until it ended. The rope hung and I climbed up, ready to join him. But, before I did, I looked at my predecessor. There were tears in the doll's eyes. It was crying as it looked upon me. It wasn't right. I was beautiful, the image of perfection. I stood down, shocked at the reaction. Dolls heads lay all about and hung down. They all cried as they looked upon me. I broke them and threw them. How could they feel sorrow at my beauty? I smashed them and melted them and stopped their crying. But I looked in the mirror and saw the hideous thing I had done. And I cried too. There is nothing in this world worth this. Tsukune wouldn't want this. I had slaved away at something foolish. This I had realised. I was not ready for his love or his forgiveness. I had not suffered enough to think myself worthy to die. I had a long life to live, one where the world would not see my body and remember him. It would be a life where they looked on me and felt sorrow for me. My scars have healed now but they'll always remain. I've heard from the succubus and I'll be leaving the Academy tomorrow. Hopefully I shall be dead by the time anyone finds this. I'll freeze the plaster over and disappear. But out of all of this, I know it has not all been in vain. I have created a shrine of remembrance, here in this room. If the door remains shut, the barrier should keep the room at a constant cool. The tokens of him that I once planned to destroy shall remain. His pictures and diaries will stay intact and his memory will always be preserved. I can only hope for this. Tsukune…I will always love you. I never told you, I never told anyone. Maybe you thought I was just obsessive or weird. I always knew you did. But I'll join you one day. I'll show you what you are to me. Please don't forget me until then. Please.

* * *

Yukari turned and looked around at the room. Water sloshed about at her ankles. Bits of paper floated in the water with the plaster. A photograph of Tsukune moved past her. How much damage had she done here? Moving towards the exit, she took one last look back before leaving the room forever.

A fly buzzed around up ahead in the corridor, circling a flickering lamp light that hung there. Yukari took a few deep breaths and then headed back to her own room. She packed her things that night and sat on her bed waiting for morning. As soon as it did, she went to the Chairman's office. Ruby was in there, filing books away quietly. She didn't once look around at Yukari. She inquired about Moka and Kurumu. He eventually told her that they had left, although he did so in a contemptuous, roundabout manner. Having found no help, she returned to her room one last time, took her things and waited for the bus.

When he finally arrived, the driver opened the doors.

**Driver: '**Off somewhere missy?'

Yukari just ignored him and headed to the back. As he took a puff on his cigarette, the stink of tobacco wafted down the bus before he put the vehicle in gear and headed into the tunnel. That was the last she would ever see of Youkai Academy.

* * *

**Reviews please!**


End file.
